


The Ties That Bind

by Clockworkcreation, simpleEnthusiast



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcreation/pseuds/Clockworkcreation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: Sometimes the ties that bind us together, also strangle our cores.You like fluff and feels? We've got it!





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story SimpleEnthusiast and I wrote together. It took us a week to write and I would say it is exactly 50% her amazing writing and 50% my story weaving. Together I think we have created something that will really tugs at those heart stings.

Life had changed so much in the past six months since The Spine and David had been kidnapped. His brother Zero had been restored to the family and a new technician Bryan brought in to care for him. It had been a bit strange for the humans to adapt to a new musical robot that just appeared but with his memories restored The Spine knew everything about Zero once more and between him, Rabbit, and Hatchworth the humans had been reassured and made friends quickly.

How could you not be friends with a robot who, upon meeting a new person, smiled brightly and said: “Hi! My name’s Zero and I like warm hugs.” and then proceeded to hug said human. Zero had wanted to hug David at introductions but The Spine had warned him, via Wi-Fi, that David was still adjusting to being touched. Zero instead had offered a handshake to David who had softly asked: “I don’t get a hug?” That had surprised The Spine and the grin on Zero’s face lit up the room as he carefully brought David into a warm, gentle embrace.

Hatchworth had been offered a contact with Finer Fancy Shoes as a spokesperson. At first he hadn’t wanted to take the deal, but it was a lot of money for the manor, during a time of year when they didn’t have too many shows, i.e. a source of income. It also came with a two month tour of the country to promote Finer Fancy Shoes and several pairs of free shoes. Sam had gone with Hatchworth to make sure nothing happened to the automaton during their travels, appearances, and promotional photo shoots. Though Hatchworth and Sam emailed daily, it would be nice to have them back home again in a few weeks.

David had adapted well over the past few months to his new handicap. The Spine often mused that humans were such amazing creatures and although David still had nightmares of his ordeal, they were fewer and farther between. This human adaptability, allowed The Spine to take longer breaks away from watching over the technician. Right now David was helping Bryan run a routine check on Zero, so there was nothing to worry about for the moment but at night The Spine was always close by. No matter where David was.

Life in the manor was never boring, for example just last month Rabbit had used the left over Halloween candy to summon a candy goo monster. That had been a messy, sugar-fueled day, so The Spine greatly valued any quiet time he got.

Living Room 2 was The Spine’s second favorite place to be when he wanted to be left alone in peace and quiet. His first choice was usually the Hall of Wires but with QWERTY getting his monthly maintenance check and virus scan, it was not an option today.

Unlike Living Room 1 which was a more formal, almost sterile, sitting room for non-Walter worker guests or Living Room 3 which was more of a family room, Living Room 2 was closer to a library than a living room. It was a quiet room on the far left side of the house, with walls lined with book shelves holding books on all kinds of subjects.

Often on cold, dreary, rainy days like today he would read the Jon a story from one of the many fairy tales that he liked so much. Often, Rabbit used to join them but that was ages ago, back when this room was still lit with gas lights.

The Spine was stretched out on the old velvet settee, taking comfort in the quiet around him and the words before him in the novel he was currently browsing. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed the quarter hour. The Spine took note that he had fifteen minutes left before he would go find David. For better or worse, The Spine never let David go more than an hour without checking in on him.

Glancing back down at his book, The Spine figured he could finish this chapter before getting up when suddenly there was an audible click and his left optic shut down. “Damn it, not again.” The Spine mumbled to himself, before running his photo receptor start up program. Had The Spine not been alone, he would not have sworn. Foul language was “improper and common” as Colonel P. A. Walter the 1st, used to say. His optic did not reactivate at the end of the program. Steam hissed loudly from The Spine’s neck. This was the fifth time in two weeks his photo receptor had just turned off without warning. He ran the startup program again… and still nothing appeared in his left optic.

“You need to t-t-tell David.” Rabbit voice cut through the still air.

The Spine was surprised at hearing his sister’s voice and lowered his hat over his optics shielding them both from view. “Tell David what, Rabbit?” he feigned ignorance.

He could hear Rabbit steaming as she crossed the room “I know y-y-you are trying to hide it but….” she lifted off his hat. “Your o-o-optic keeps going out. You need to t-t-tell somebody. Get it fixed before you need a whole n-n-new one.” Rabbit pointed to her own mismatched optics. “Like me.”

“Rabbit, it will be fine. It always comes back on.” Even as he spoke there was a click and sight returned once more to his blind optic. “There! You see? Good as new.”

Rabbit sighed, steam rolling from her cheeks. She knew why The Spine never wanted his optics touched. She could still hear his screams as his optics were ripped violently from his head in that terrible dark bunker in Vietnam. His sensitive optic cables sparking, while oil dripping down from the dark empty sockets. She could still hear The Jon’s screams as his legs and arms were removed while he was awake.

…She could still hear her own screams.

It wasn’t just the memories of the war that upset The Spine when it came to his optics. Almost three years ago, before the Bennett twins had come to live and work for the Walters, The Spine had needed a routine optic check. Simple, easy, and no worse than a human eye exam, at least it wasn’t until both optics clicked out unexpectedly. The Spine had panicked, having a flashback. Rabbit had heard his internal screaming and begging over the Wi-Fi. She and Hatchworth had run to his aid but in his panicked flailing The Spine had struck Michael, splitting his lip and giving him an awful black eye.

She and Hatchworth had to physically restrain The Spine until Michael could tighten the loose circuit that instantly restoring The Spine’s sight. The flashback had shaken him badly and even to this day, Rabbit would catch him every once in a while giving Michael a sorrowful, guilty glance.

The Spine never forgave himself when he hurt anyone he cared about, even if they forgave him. Even if they forgot, The Spine never did.  
The clock in the comer chimed the hour and The Spine stood. “If you’ll excuse me, Rabbit; I need to go check on David.” The Spine’s deep baritone rumbled, drawing her from her own memories, as he took back his hat and walked past her to the doorway.

Rabbit turned. “P-p-promise me you’ll tell him?”

The Spine stopped but didn’t turn back around. His silver spines began to slide out from his back, slightly steaming, an indication of how upset he was getting.

Rabbit frowned and her voice held no mirth as she spoke. “You have to t-t-tell him The Spine. Or I will.” Rabbit crossing her arms, she was serious and she knew, that he knew, she was.

Only then did The Spine turn to look at her. His face was a mix of fear and sadness before settling on solemn resolve. “Don’t tell him, Rabbit. I’ll tell him, just give me time, okay?”

Rabbit nodded but was unconvinced, “Okay, little brother, but just tell him soon. P-p-please.”

The Spine nodded, adjusted his hat, pulled in his metal spines, straightened his back, and stepped out into the hallway. He had a technician to find.

* * *

“Alright, Zero. You’re all set.” David smiled, patting the younger automaton on his shoulder.

Zero smiled. “Thanks, Matter Master David!”

David snorted slightly, not used to hearing his full title. “You can just call me ‘David’. Everyone does.”

Zero nodded. “Okay, David. Can I give you a hug?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” He offered a shy smile as Zero wrapped his arms carefully around the human for a moment before releasing him.

“See you later, David!” Zero called happily as he trotted off to rejoin his siblings.

David nodded before turning back to face their newest technician, Bryan, who was starting to put away the tools. “See, nothing to worry about. Looks like all the ‘bots have their own little quirks.”

Bryan nodded. “I feel you. I just wanted to double check. I’ve only been here a few months and I’m still not a hundred percent on everything. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.” David smiled; he enjoyed helping the other technicians. “Hey, why don’t you go on and get some lunch or something. I’ll finish cleaning up.”

Bryan perked up, it was getting late. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Go on, get outta here.” David grinned and waved his hand.

“Thanks man, I owe ya one.” Bryan clapped David on the shoulder as he left, missing David’s slight flinch. Once David was sure Bryan was gone he let out a sigh, and started clearing away the tools, thankful that the labs were kept fairly cold in the event a robot overheated. He’d just about finished when he heard a knock on the doorframe.

“David?”

“Oh, hey, Spine.” He offered his friend and confidant a smile as he put the last of the tools away. “Enjoy your book?”

The Spine nodded. “Yes. It was one I’d read before, but re-reading allows me to catch nuances I might have missed the first time. And…are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine. Bryan asked for help with Zero’s checkup. Guy’s a little overwhelmed, I think.” David shrugged. “Then again, so was I when I first showed up.”

“You adapted quite quickly, David. And I maintain that you’re the best technician I’ve ever had.” The Spine smiled, bending down to pick up a discarded bolt on the floor. As he straightened back up, another click sounded and his left eye darkened again.  
David was humming to himself, looking over the array of tools, fiddling with the fabric band and gel-pack on his arm. It was past lunch time. He would need to change it soon.

The Spine turned quickly away, handing his technician the bolt as he frantically ran the startup program. “This was on the floor.”  
“Oh, thanks.” David smiled, putting the bolt its proper bin, but his smiled dropped as The Spine kept his back to him. “You okay?”

The Spine nodded, much too quickly. “I’m fine.” He quipped, running the program again when his optic failed to reset.

“Spine?” David asked, concern lacing his voice.

The Spine kept his back to David. “Yes?”

“What’s wrong?” David’s voice was soft, worried.

The Spine’s fins slid out, steam venting from his neck. He took a moment to collect himself before replying. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why are you leaking steam like a kettle on the stove?” David questioned. “You have a tell, you know. I can tell when something’s wrong.”

The Spine suddenly went very still as he realized his spines were indeed out trying to cool his internal temperature.

David stepped forward, taking The Spine’s arm and coaxing him to turn. “What’s wrong, Spine. Tell me, maybe I can help.”

The Spine shook his head, doing the mental equivalent of spamming a reset button as he silently begged his photoreceptor to reactivate. “I’m fine, David. Nothing to worry you over.”

“Spine…” David hummed, beginning to wonder if he had done something to upset his friend. “Spine, look at me. Please?”

Just as David came into his line of sight, his optic came back online, the dim glow flickering back to its normal intensity. “I’m fine. See?” He smiled, and then felt his stomach drop as it, yet again, blinked out. “Oh dear.” The Spine mumbled his smile dropped to a frown.

David frowned. “Spine…how long has your eye been malfunctioning?” He guided The Spine over to the exam table and pointed to it. “Sit.” His voice left no room for negotiation.

The Spine’s brow furrowed as he eased himself onto the table with a hiss of steam. “It’s…been happening for a while...”

“How long is a while, Spine?” David asked again, grabbing his tool kit from the shelf and laid it out next to him.

The Spine was silent, working his jaw slightly, as shame welled in his throat. “Since we were rescued…but it’s gotten noticeably worse in the last two weeks.”

David dropped the screwdriver he was holding, before stepping back into The Spine’s line of sight and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Hurt echoed in David’s voice.

The Spine winced. “I…It wasn’t…a necessity that it be repaired at the time…You were more important.”

“Spine, it’s been _six months_ since we’ve been home.” David hissed. “There were plenty of times since then where you could’ve told me. It’s not even that hard to fix. Turn your head.” He ordered picking the screwdriver back up and gently opening the panels on the side of The Spine’s head.

The Spine obeyed, holding very still as David tsked and mumbled to himself as he worked. It reminded The Spine of how Pappy used to fuss over him for not taking care of himself. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, unwilling to try and use his regular voice for fear of his processor sticking.

David sighed. “It’s okay. I know you’re worried about me. You have every right to be, but it’s my _job_ to take care of you, Spine. If something’s going wrong, then I need you to tell me because I worry about you too.”

The Spine wanted to speak, but still didn’t trust his vocal processor, so he nodded.

And then froze when the vision in his right photoreceptor flickered out. “D-david?”

“Shit, hang on.”

The Spine frowned; it was unlike David to swear. Then he heard the clatter of something falling to his feet and his fins slid out fully as steam began to leak from his neck. His internal systems monitoring program told him something was jammed into his left-lateral facial maintenance panel.

“Spine? Stay with me, pal.” David’s voice called from nearby. “Goddammit, where is the-” More clattering and he heard David swear again. “Spine. I need to get Michael. I will be right back. Understand?” David’s voice wavered as he tried to hide his panic.

The Spine flinched as he felt someone take his shoulders, gripping the exam table hard enough that little dents formed under his fingers. “Please…” The Spine started to say.

David interrupted him. “I need you not to move. Okay? Can you do that?”

“Y-y-y-y-yes.” The glitch in his vocal processor upset The Spine even more.

“Spine, listen to me: I. Will. Be. Right. Back. I promise. I sent a text to Rabbit, she’ll be here in a moment, but I _have_ to go get Michael. This can’t wait.” David’s voice held no room for argument.

“D-d-d-d-d-don’t r-run.”

He could hear David sigh. “I won’t, Spine. I’ll be okay, you just stay put. Don’t move, okay? Rabbit’s on her way. I’ll be right back.”  
The Spine clenched his jaw as he heard David’s footsteps fade, moving quickly but definitely not running.

And then it was silent. {Rabbit?} The Spine called through the Wi-Fi.

{I’m coming, The Spine, hold on. Zero and me, we’re coming!}

{How long?} He needed to know.

Rabbit flustered voice replied. {Just hang on, The Spine!}

That didn’t bode well. He was surrounded by silence and he _couldn’t see_. He sat stock still on the examination table, fingers continuing to dig into the steel as he waited for any sound, anything to tell him he wasn’t alone. That he wasn’t back in that bunker.

He felt something leaking down the side of his face plate and he fought back a shudder. David had told him to stay still. It was important that he stay still. {Rabbit? Zero?}

{Almost there!} Zero responded as Rabbit flooded him with feelings of comfort, just like she had when they’d tumbled through Hatchworth’s blue portal and back into the safety of Living Room 3.

After they’d made it home from Du Franks’ prison.

Where David had been so horribly and permanently wounded.

The Spine sucked air into his bellows, trying to force the memories from his mind. {Rabbit?! Rabbit please…}

{Just a little bit longer, The Spine!}

He could hear a faint thumping growing louder and louder and he desperately wanted to shy away from the noise, but he needed to stay still.

“The Spine?” Rabbit’s actual voice finally called, shattering the silence. “I’m right here, little brother. It’s okay, you’re at home, okay?”

“R-r-r-r-rab-b-b-b–“ The Spine tried to call her name, but his processor was sticking too badly.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I’m here now.” She soothed. He could hear her coming closer and tried not to flinch when she touched him. “You’re safe, The Spine. You’re in Maintenance Room 2, you’re safe. D-david’s gone to get Michael Reed, you’re going to be okay, The Spine.”  
He sent the equivalent of a nod over the Wi-Fi, too afraid to physically nod or use his voice.

Rabbit continued to reassure him, keeping him grounded in reality. But he couldn’t help but shy away from the sounds at the doorway until he heard Zero’s voice.

“Th’ Spine? Oh, that’s not good.” Zero’s statement made The Spine concerned at just how bad “not good” was.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Rabbit quickly added, wrapping her twin in as best a hug as she could. “Mike and David are g-g-gonna be back any minute.”

“Yeah, any minute now. You’ll be okay.” Zero spoke.

The Spine focused on his siblings’ words, letting them keep the darker memories at bay, but his internal monitor told him that he was still leaking far too much steam.

Soon the sounds of more running echoed down the hallway. The Spine flinched trying to pull away from Rabbit as a new voice entered the room. “Geez Spine…you were right to get me.” Michael Reed said, presumably to David. The younger technician didn’t answer but The Spine could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to calm his heart rate.

Had The Spine’s vocal processor not been sticking he would have spoken words of comfort to his technician.

Michael came over and looked at the damage. The tip of the screwdriver was broken off and embedded in between two sensitive panel points. The optical cable had been cut and was leaking oil. “Spine, buddy? I’m going to touch your cheek panel alright?” Michael asked, coming closer to the examination table. Rabbit stayed right on The Spine other side. Just in case. The Spine nodded slowly and Michael continued. “Okay, The Spine, I’m going to touch you in 3…2…1…” Warm and gentle fingers touched inside his face panel. The Spine gripped the table harder, the metal grinding in his hands from the pressure.

Michael glanced up at Rabbit who nodded. If The Spine’s arms came up and off the table, she fully intended to throw her body weight on him to stop him. “David, hand me those pliers.”

The Spine steamed heavily, so much so that it was starting to warm the room. David retrieved the pliers, handing them to Michael before moving to the other side of The Spine. Michael removed the broken shard of metal. “You’re doing great, The Spine. Just a little longer.”

Michael moved away for a second, “I think I put some spare optic cable around here someplace.”

David reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder. “Spine, please calm down. You’re burning through too much water.” As soon as he made physical contact The Spine’s mind went black. He could hear Rabbit and The Jon screaming, begging. Their voices echoing down the cold earthen bunker. He was locked in a room, bound to the table. His photo receptors, no his photo sockets hurt, they hurt so much. He couldn’t see! His siblings were screaming and begging but he couldn’t move! He– wait… He could move? He must have worked the binds loose during his struggling and now his captor was touching him!

With no warning, The Spine grabbed the wrist of the hand touching him and with no effort at all flipped the form over his back and onto the floor with a judo throw. Only the whisperings of a program he didn’t comprehend at this moment kept him from stomping down on the human that lay on the floor. He could hear them groaning in pain.

Suddenly something strong grabbed him from his right, pulling his arm back down to his side and holding him there. “No, let me go!” The Spine shouted, bringing his other hand up in a fist ready to punch whatever held him fast, when something just as strong grabbed his left. The Spine bucked and struggled before breaking down. “No please…let us go. Please stop hurting them. Please, hurt me if you must, but please don’t hurt them…please… _Hãy để chúng tôi đi. Làm ơn đừng làm tổn thương họ ... làm ơn_ …” The Spine switched to Vietnamese, begging his unseen captors before he finally went slack in surrender.

He heard muffled, and yet…familiar? speech, then suddenly felt his captors pushing his fins back into their sheaths and he cried out as pain shot through his sensors. At least his they were focusing on him now, he could take the pain. “Th-thank you… _cảm ơn bạn_ …just please don’t hurt them…” He failed to fight back his sobs as he was made to lay back against the table, his form shuddering with more sobs as a heavy pressure secured his torso to the table and something else secured his head in place. He knew they were about to hurt him but he took comfort in the fact he no longer could hear the screams of his siblings.

As oil dripped from his empty sockets, he felt a tool and a hand in his panels again and, with a flash of white static, his photo receptors were restored and he found himself looking into Michael Reed’s worried face. His internal clock caught up with him. Rabbit was on his right, holding his head still, and Zero was on his left, holding his torso and arms. The Spine looked up again, but Michael was no longer right in front of his face. He was on the floor helping David sit up. It took a moment for The Spine to understand why David was on the floor and when he did, he felt his core drop.

“You okay, David?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…ow!” David hissed, prodding at his injured wrist, a vaguely hand shaped bruise starting to form. Michael took David’s wrist carefully into his hands. “We need to get this checked. It might be broken.”

The Spine let out a grinding squeak at the implication of his panicked actions. Rabbit and Zero still held him down, but he could just barely see David from the corner of his eye. “D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dav-v-vid, I-i-i-i-i-I’m s-s-s-s-s-s–“

“It’s okay, Spine. I’m okay,” David soothed, sitting in a nearby chair as Michael started dialing a number on his phone.

The Spine continued to stare at the ceiling. “Spine?” David called again, “Spine, I’m not mad, okay? I’m not angry. I’m okay…” Yet even as he spoke David’s breathing seemed strained and his face paled, taking on a sickening sheen. Michael reached over and touched the fabric on David’s arm. It wasn’t even cool.

“Come on, pick up.” Michael grumbled into the phone. “Chelsea? Yeah, it’s Mike. Listen, I need you to grab one of David’s gelpacks from the freezer and a first-aid kit and high-tail it to Maintenance Room 2...He’s okay for now, just hurry….No, I’ll handle Bunny, you just get down here, ASAP.”

The Spine shut his eyes in shame, oil leaking from the sides for an entirely different reason. He tried to force his apologies out, but all that came out were half-formed stutters.

Rabbit gently released his head from her grip and instead started to stroke her hand over his forehead paneling, pinging his local connection repeatedly as she tried to get through to him. “The Spine, The Spine, you gotta calm d-d-down, little brother. You’re losing too much steam.”

A thick cloud of steam seeped from his neck and cheek vents, but it wasn’t enough to cool the automaton.

The Spine reached his right arm up from the elbow, and Rabbit clasped his hand, squeezing with just enough pressure so as to not deform his fingers. His vocal processor was completely overloaded, only static and a few clear consonants able to get through.

Zero rested his head on The Spine’s torso, following his sister’s lead and gripping The Spine’s hand to try and calm him.

“Rabbit, Zero, come on, get him sitting up.” Michael ordered. “Let him get his fins out.”

The Spine shuddered as his fins slid instantly out the moment there was room, steam billowing from them in droves. He flailed weakly, reaching for Rabbit and she pressed his head to her torso. “It’s okay, The Spine. We’re r-right here. It’s okay, you’re okay, David’s g-g-gonna be okay.” She soothed, both verbally and over the Wi-Fi. “You g-g-gotta calm down, you’re ov-ov-ov-overloading.”

Zero glanced between the humans in the room and his siblings, unsure of what to do. It’d been such a long time since he’d interacted with them.

The Spine wanted to shout, to scream, to make Rabbit understand that it was not okay. He’d hurt David. He’d _hurt_ David. The words he’d spoken months ago rattled around in his mind like a loose cog, taunting him: _“I would never touch you in a way that would cause you pain.”_ And now look at what he’d done.

Chelsea burst into the room, practically skidding to stop just inside the doorway. She and Michael wasted no time in helping David change his gelpack. David visibly relaxed as the coolness spread over his hot injection site, while Chelsea began carefully wrapping a splint around David’s wrist.

“Chelsea, can you take him to the infirmary?” Michael asked. Chelsea moved to help David stand and began to lead him out of the room.

“Wait!” David interrupted, wobbling slightly as he hesitantly approaching the frantic robot. “Spine? Spine, please look at me? Please?”

The Spine shook his head, his entire chassis trembling from the impending overload. He pleaded with Rabbit over the Wi-Fi for help.

“D-david, you b-b-better get fixed up first. He’s t-t-too upset r-right now.” Rabbit said, doing her best to ignore the hurt in the human’s eyes.

David frowned, but nodded. “Okay. Spine, I’ll come find you later, okay?”

The Spine didn’t respond, only clutching tighter to Rabbit’s frame.

 

Michael waited until Chelsea and David were safely out of the room before speaking again. “Zero, I want you to go with them, just in case, okay? If David collapses, Chelsea won’t be able to carry him.”

“Yes, sir, Mister Reed.” Zero nodded and jogged after the two humans.

The Spine’s vocal processor hissed out a static wail as he realized how much his steam had warmed the room. Michael was at his side in an instant, his hands warm on the automaton’s shoulders as Rabbit continued to try to soothe her brother.

“Spine, you need to calm down, your systems are overheating…Spine? Spine!” Michael called, shaking The Spine violently, desperate to get The Spine to focus, as every joint in the automatons body began locking up with a shrill grinding and a final hiss of steam before he collapsed, limp into Rabbit’s arms.

Rabbit glanced frantically to Michael, who was already opening the maintenance panel on The Spine’s back. “System overload. Overheating.” He said, waving his hand to clear the steam. “Looks like the backup protocols engaged; saved his memories.”

“Is he gonna be ok-k-k-k-k-k-k-kay?” Rabbit’s glitch length indicated her worry.

Michael nodded. “Let’s get him to the Hall of Wires. Beebop and Qwerty can run a full system check on him there.”

Rabbit nodded, lifting her brother’s limp body and following Michael as he made for the Hall.

* * *

[Error.]  
[Error.]  
[System malfunction: Blue Matter Core reset protocols engaged.]  
[External Diagnostic Command accepted: Full system check]  
[…]  
[…]  
[…]  
[Diagnostic complete: all systems nominal.]  
[Warning: unexpected shutdown detected.]  
[Crash log recovery protocols engaged: restoring most recent memory files.]  
[…]  
[…]  
[…]  
[Memory files processed and restored]  
[External Diagnostic Command accepted: Photoreceptor-Optical Processing System check]  
[…]  
[…]  
[…]  
[Diagnostic Complete: system nominal]  
[External Diagnostic Command accepted: Vocal Processing System check]  
[…]  
[…]  
[…]  
[Diagnostic complete: system nominal]  
[External Reboot Command accepted; activating ‘Wake-Up’ protocols]

“The Spine?” Rabbit’s voice seemed distant, muffled.

The Spine blinked a few times, readjusting the sensitivity on his photo receptors. “Rabbit?” He looked around. He was disconnected from his chassis, suspended from the ceiling by several wires that were connected to Qwerty’s interface panel, and to a panel where Michael Reed stood.

“Spine? Can you understand me?” Michael asked.

The Spine quirked a metallic eyebrow. “Yes.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Michael pressed.

The Spine flicked his vertebral column as he recalled his memory files. “I was…in Maintenance Room 2. David had told me to stay still, that he had to get you…then…” His processor stuttered. “I h-hurt him…Michael, I…”

“Easy, Spine, easy. David’s fine. Just a sprained wrist. He’ll be back to normal in 2-3 weeks, doc said.” Michael soothed. “I’m going to let you down, okay?” He smiled as he tapped a few keys on his console.

Rabbit stepped forward, opening her arms as the wires lowered him back down and wrapping him in her embrace. “It was an accident, The Spine. You were having a flashback. He ain’t mad.”

The Spine was silent for a few moments, letting Rabbit cradle him to her core like she had before. He allowed the sound of her coolant pump to soothe him, but only for a moment before asking “How long was I offline?”

“About two hours.” Michael said as he rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders. “Looks like you’re back in working order now, though. I suggest you get some water once you’re back in your chassis and take it easy for a day or two.”

“He will.” Rabbit affirmed, not giving The Spine the chance to argue.

“I’ll leave you two alone then. I’m gonna grab some food and maybe catch a nap. If you need me, text me.” Michael nodded as he cracked his back and started for the door.

The Spine coiled his vertebral column around himself again. “Miss Bunny is going to kill me.” While that was not The Spine’s first thought it was the only one he could make sense of in the blur of images going through his mind.

Rabbit continued to hold his head since he showed no signs of wanting to return to his body. “No, sh-sh-she is not, The Spine. And we’ve talked about this: no one is mad, I promise.” Rabbit started.

“You don’t get it, Rabbit.” The Spine’s voice was harsher than he intended.

Rabbit pulled him away from the chest and held him at arm’s length so she could look right into his photo receptors. “Th-th-then help me to understand, The Spine. Please.”

“I can’t…” Even knowing all that his siblings had been through over the past hundred years, The Spine couldn’t find the right words. He glanced to the cables, an idea forming. “…could I show you?” He request was meek and quiet, but Rabbit heard.

“A direct server connection?” She asked, wanting to be sure that is what he meant. The Spine was asking for something they did not normally do. It was an overload risk to both bots involved if anything went wrong, and if they were still locked in each other’s minds during said overload, the damage would be near irreparable.

The Spine nodded.

“Okay, I c-c-can hook us up. I remember how.” Rabbit said, keeping her voice as steady as she could. As she gathered the needed cables she sent a quick text to Michael, telling him to check on them if she didn’t text him within the next ten minutes.

Rabbit sat down on the floor and opened a panel on the side of her head, plugging in one end of the cord. With The Spine’s head in her lap, she gently opened the panel on top of his head. “Are you sure about this?” She asked one last time, ready to cast the wires aside and go back to just holding him.

“Yes, I’m sure, Rabbit. Do it. ”

With a dull click, she gently plugged the other end of the cord into her brother’s head then she was falling, falling, falling, though a sea of inky darkness. Down the rabbit hole, she thought and felt The Spine give a dry chuckle. When she next opened her optics she was in a cage, sitting in a pile of hay. Her hands were silver, her voice deep as she steadied an injured and shaking David against her smooth chassis.

_“Sp…Spine?” David asked in a low whisper as he reached out a trembling hand to touch The Spine’s chassis. “Your eyes are green. It is you.” He mumbled more to himself then actually speaking to The Spine. “When you were hurting me…they were red.” David said gazing up into The Spine’s face._

The fear in David’s eyes made Rabbit’s core clench in empathy. No one deserved to have so much fear in their eyes. It reminded her of the young men she went to war with. They had such a fear as well.

The memory continued and Rabbit could hear the sorrow in The Spine’s voice as he spoke:  
  
_“I have never hurt you David and my photoreceptors have always been green.”_  
_“Was I dreaming?” David asked in a hesitant whisper._

Rabbit felt her own terribly memories touching the back of her mind as she viewed the technician’s suffering.  
  
_“About me hurting you, yes, that was a dream. I would never touch you in a way that would cause you pain.”_  
_I would never touch you in a way that would cause you pain…._  
_I would never touch you in a way that would cause you pain…._  
  
The last line repeated over and over as Rabbit felt herself being pushed from The Spine’s memory bank, back towards her own head. A moment later her optics blinked back on. “Oh.”

“Yes. ‘Oh.’” He sighed, snuggling back against her middle. “Rabbit… I’ve left out so much about what happened to him...to us. Mostly for David’s sake. I can choose whether or not I dream at night. He doesn’t get that choice… and the nightmares, by the makers, the nightmares he gets, Rabbit.” The Spine shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his mind before he overheated again. “Put me back, Rabbit. I need water and I need to collect myself a bit.”

Rabbit nodded, carrying him back to his chassis and holding him steady while he realigned his vertebral column and reattached himself. “You want me to c-come with you, The Spine?”

He hesitated, but the thought of potentially facing any of the humans in the manor on his own was almost too much to handle. He quietly reached for his sister’s hand, sighing softly when she clasped it in response. “Thank you, Rabbit.”

“Anytime, The Spine. That’s what I’m here f-f-for.” She smiled as she led him out of the Hall to get them both some water.

* * *

The Spine sat, unmoving, on the iron bench next to the duck pond. Rabbit had sat with him for about an hour, but Bunny had called her away for her own check-up. And The Spine had stayed out by the pond, alone, since then. It would soon be dinnertime for the human members of the family and The Spine wanted to be as far away as possible. Part of his mind nagged him, telling him that he should be checking on David, as it had been several hours since he had last done so, but Rabbit promised that until he felt like talking to David, she would take over his duties as guardian.

Which did little to actually make him feel better. He knew Rabbit would do a good job, but it wasn't the same, and David wouldn't view it in the same way. The Spine wondered if David would feel abandoned.

Another thought to add to his already heavily burdened core.

A quiet rustling and a cheerful quack drew The Spine from his self-loathing. Potato, the wood duck with a malformed wing, had paddled over to the shore and was looking up at the silver man expectantly. Potato, so named by Rabbit, was the only duck that didn't migrate.

A smile ghosted across The Spine's silicone lips. “I'm sorry, Potato. I did not think to bring any bread down with me.” The little duck only continued to look at the Spine. He wondered if this little duck was lonely in the winter months, even though Rabbit came to visit and feed him every day during the winter.

After a few more minutes, Potato paddled away back to the tall reeds on the opposite shore. Dark clouds in the sky above began to get darker. The Spine was glad it had stopped raining and was thankful that the chilly November air did not really bother him.

The sound of soft footfalls on the hard dirt path drew The Spine's attention. They were too light to be Zero's or Rabbit's foot steps. He did not look towards the path. The Spine debated yelling for the person to go away, but that would be rude. The duck pond welcomed everyone. Instead, he focused on the tall, dying cattails across the pond.

“Hey, Spine...can I sit down?” David's asked, his voice just barely loud enough for The Spine to pick up. Rabbit had told him that The Spine needed some alone time...while shoving some bread into David's good hand with a wink.

The Spine said nothing, but scooted over on the bench giving David enough room to sit. David sat down and said nothing as he put his good hand into the messenger bag he had slung over one shoulder. At the crinkling of plastic, Potato quickly reappeared and almost immediately began swimming back to the duo on the bench. “Here you go, Potato. Dinnertime...oops.” The plastic bag dropped to the ground as David muttered. Being one-handed wasn’t easy. He reached to retrieve it but a silver hand grabbed it before he could and started tearing off little bits. Once the few slices were reduced to bite sized bits, he handed the plastic bag back to David. “Here. This should be easier now.” The Spine whispered, unwilling to try and make eye contact with his friend.

“Thanks.” David said, pulling out some pieces and tossing them to the very impatient Potato. “Here you go, little gal.”

She quacked and splashed, gobbling up the bread. Once there was no more bread she floated away once more. David and The Spine still sat together on the bench in silence.

When the wind blew again, The Spine took note of the dropping temperature. “You should go inside, David, it's getting too cold.”

“I'm fine.” David said and the duo lapsed into a tense quiet once more.

After about a half an hour, The Spine became curious and glanced over at David. He wore one of Steve's oversized hoodies that almost covered his fingertips. A blue medical sling was around his shoulder and his injured arm was resting in it. An old leather messenger bag lay beside him on the bench. The Spine dropped his gaze. “I hurt more than your wrist?”

David shook his head. “Doc said the sling is only for a day, just to make sure I don’t accidentally overwork my shoulder or elbow.”

Silence resumed until The Spine's internal clock chimed the dinner hour. “David? It’s dinner time.” The Spine spoke softly, urging his friend to seek the warmth of the house.

“I'm not hungry.” David replied. “This is more important.”

The Spine knew it was very likely a lie. David was probably famished as he would not have had a chance to eat lunch when it was the lunch hour. And while there was always food around, The Spine doubted David could have made himself anything with his injured wrist. He wished Hatchworth was here. He always had sandwiches ready for a hungry human.

“Watching ripples in a pond is more important than eating?” The Spine asked, finally looking fully at David.

“Sitting here with you is more important.” David affirmed. “I'm not mad Spine. You were having a flashback, I could never be mad at you for that. Rabbit told me they are like the waking nightmares I get from this stupid injection site. If the roles were reversed, I probably would have hit you, too. And you wouldn't be mad at me.” David looked up at The Spine, offering him a reassuring smile.

The Spine blew some steam out of his mouth. “If you had struck me, you would not have hurt me. I did that without even trying.” The Spine pointed at David’s arm. “I just…” The Spine fell silent once more.

“Just what?” David asked after a few moments of silence.

The Spine blew out more steam from his neck and lips before speaking. “I just….don’t know why you still want to be around me…if you…want to request a transfer to another automaton. I would understand.”

“Hey, hey, hey…” David soothed, placing his good hand on The Spine’s arm. “What happened to being your best technician ever? I’m not going anywhere.” David bit his lip to keep from saying any more. It wasn’t the full truth, if The Spine went to Peter the 6th and asked for a new technician, then David would be removed from his duties with The Spine…and that would break the human’s heart.

A silver hand gently covered David’s. “You still are….but I came so close to hurting you more than just your wrist. If….if it wasn’t for….for my ‘vow of peace’ program…I –I –I….” The Spine hissed more steam, his fins sliding out as oil began leaking from his eyes. “... I could have…I would have killed you. Right there on the floor.”

The Spine felt David pull his hand away. This was it then. David knew the truth and would be leaving him. He shut his eyes, unable to face the shame of having to watch David walk away.

That thought made The Spine choke out a sob, steam rolling out from his upper fins until something soft wiped his cheek plates. The Spine focused and found David’s worried face using the long sleeve of the hoodie to wipe his oily tears.

“But you didn’t. Spine, I trust you with my life. Even knowing that, I’m still not mad. Had I thought you were that…” David swallowed hard, eyes glazing over slightly at the memories. “…man again…I would have done the same to protect myself.”

The Spine was still sobbing as he pulled David into a hug on the bench. There, tears of water and oil mixed and fell to the ground as they both released the hurt they felt. Even after the tears stopped they still remained in a gentle embrace.

Rain drops began to hit the pond and The Spine looked up. The dark sky threatened to dump cold water upon both of them. “We should go in now.”

“Not yet. I have...ugh.” David struggled to get something else out of the messenger bag.

“Let me.” The Spine said reaching into the bag and bringing out a compact umbrella. He pushed the button and David scooted closer leaning against The Spine’s warm chassis so the automaton could cover them both with the umbrella, as more drops of rain began to fall. For a moment, they just watched the rain falling on the pond before the Spine began to hum.  
_“Out in the rain, / Out in the sun, / Out in the rain, / Out in the sunshine…”_

David joined in as The Spine reached the second part.  
_“There is no place I'd rather be. / Don't give me nothing in between. / Just give me sun drops in my eye, / And let the rain-shine light the sky..., sky.”_

They sat, humming and singing “Out in the Rain,” until it was almost too dark for David to see. The Spine took his technician’s hand in his own, so he would not trip and, still holding the umbrella over them, he lead him back to the manor.

His friend was overdue for a good meal.

The End.


End file.
